February the 6th
by L'Vices
Summary: (BIRTHDAY PRESENT'S ONESHOT FOR RIMA MASHIRO) Di hari ulang tahun Rima Mashiro, bagaimana jika kebahagiaan dan kesedihan datang bersamaan? Pada saat itu, beruntung ada Nagihiko Fujisaki yang membantunya mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaan itu. And it's obviously RimaHiko! :D


**Disclaimer**

Shugo Chara! itu punyanya Peach-Pit Sensei. Yang gue punya cuma fic ini

_**Prologue**_

**Rima's POV**

**05.00 a.m**

"Punya alasan bagus untuk membangunkan orang pada jam 5 pagi?" ujarku dengan suara berat di telepon sambil mengucek mataku yang masih berair.

Dering telepon tepat di kupingku pada pagi hari itu... ibarat tidur di samping pos tentara. Dan itu selalu jadi peringkat satu dalam daftar suara berisik di kamarku.

Dan itulah yang sedang terjadi sekarang, di layar telepon genggamku muncul nama Amu Hinamori dan fotonya yang kuambil diam-diam saat dia sedang menguap di kelas. Kalian gak tahu betapa konyol wajahnya waktu itu.

"Buat apa alasan? Ayo bangun, sana lari pagi! Anak muda gak boleh tidur terus−hei!" dari seberang sana suara telepon genggam yang direbut menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

"Kukai?" gumamku mengenali suaranya. Kenapa telepon genggam Amu ada padanya?

"Aku menyesal memberikan teleponku padamu, Kukai." ujar Amu dengan latar suara Kukai yang menggerutu. "Ah, _ohayou_, Rima. Apa kabar?" sapa Amu dengan nada polos, terlalu polos malah.

"Mengantuk." Sahutku datar.

Dan tawa gugupnya hanya menambah kekesalanku saja, "Oh, begitu, hehe. Jadi... kau sudah siap sekolah?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Biar kujelaskan, Amu. Jam berapa bel masuk sekolah?"

"Jam 7.30."

"TEPAT SEKALI, DAN SEKARANG BARU JAM 5 PAGI!" seruku gak bisa menahan emosiku lebih lama lagi.

"Aku tahu, tapi bisa saja kau terlambat, 'kan?" ujarnya riang.

"RUMAHKU DAN SEIYO GAK SAMPAI 1 KILOMETER!" seandainya aku ada di dalam dunia _anime_ atau _manga_, mungkin di dahiku sudah muncul urat kekesalan.

Dari sudut mataku pun, aku tahu kalau Kusukusu sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang menatapku seakan aku sudah gila.

Iya, aku bisa gila, kalau pembicaraan ini gak selesai dengan cepat.

"Ada hal yang kau dan yang lainnya sembunyikan dariku di Royal Garden, 'kan?" Ujarku langsung karena ingin semua ini cepat selesai.

Kudengar suara Amu menahan napasnya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya kalau dia kaget, "D−dari mana kau tahu aku sedang di Royal Garden sekarang?" katanya terbata-bata.

"Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah bersama Kukai, dan gak mungkin kau sedang di rumahnya. Di mana lagi kalau bukan di Royal Garden?" Ujarku sambil menghela napas panjang. Siapa sangka _Joker_ _Chair_ kebanggan _Guardian_ Seiyo _Gakuen_ itu sedikit... kurang pintar?

Lalu terdengar sekali lagi suara telepon genggam direbut seseorang, "Aduh, kau malah mengacaukan semuanya!" bentak seorang perempuan.

"Si Nona Idol juga ada? Sebenarnya kalian ini sedang apa sih?" tanyaku penasaran. Kalau Hoshina Utau ada di Royal Garden, itu bisa berarti mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau belum berangkat, _chibi_. Karena kelihatannya kau belum berangkat, kuminta jangan berangkat dulu. Dan juga jangan ke Royal Garden sebelum diminta. Sudah, _jaa_, _ne_!" katanya lalu menutup telepon.

Dan, sudah. Begitu saja. Hanya ada suara 'tuut... tuut...' saat aku baru mencerna semua kata-katanya.

Apa ini lelucon? Kalau iya, gelitiki aku dulu agar aku bisa tertawa.

"Siapa tadi, Rima-_chan_?" tanya Kusukusu sambil duduk di meja belajarku.

"Siapa, ya?" sahutku dengan tatapan tertuju pada jam di telepon genggamku yang menunjukkan pukul 05.10.

Sepuluh menit untuk pembicaraan yang gak penting? Yang benar saja.

Akhirnya, dengan _mood_ yang berantakan, aku melepaskan piyamaku. Lalu entah kenapa, tanganku terulur ke lemari pakaianku dan membukanya.

Pandanganku tertuju pada celana _training_ yang masih ada label harganya. Karena seingatku, aku bahkan gak ingat punya celana ini.

"_Eto_... kau mau apa, Rima-_chan_?" tanya Kusukusu yang mengikutiku ke kamar mandi untuk ganti baju dan cuci muka.

"Kau tahu," gumamku sambil menatap tembok kamar mandiku yang putih polos. "Kata Kukai, anak muda gak boleh tidur terus. Aku mau lari pagi." Ujarku dengan tampang yang sama datarnya dengan tembok.

**Nagihiko's POV**

**05.20 a.m**

"Ayo, Nagihiko Fujisaki! Ini baru jam 5 pagi, dan seharusnya tenagamu sedang kuat-kuatnya!"

Dari seberang ruangan ibuku mengetukkan kakinya. Dia selalu mengetuk kakinya kalau dia gak puas dengan tarian yang kulakukan.

"I−izinkan aku istirahat sebentar, _okaa_-_san_..." ujarku lemas sambil membuka pintu yang langsung menghadap halaman depan dan duduk sambil menghirup udaranya yang segar. Bahkan langit saja masih gelap, dan aku sudah menari dari jam 4 tanpa henti!

"Oh, maafkan ibu, anakku..." ujar ibuku menghampiriku sambil menyodorkanku botol minuman kemudian ikut duduk di sampingku.

Jujur saja, aku sedikit kaget mendengar ibuku meminta maaf. Biasanya dia malah mengomeliku kalau aku tidak menari dengan baik. Yah, ibuku 'kan juga punya hati.

"Ah, itu bukan salah _okaa_-_san_." Sahutku sambil tersenyum dan mengambil botol yang disodorkannya lalu meminumnya sampai habis. Kalian tahu 'kan bagaimana hausnya setelah menari?

"Tidak, Nagihiko. Ibu kurang memperhatikanmu..." Ibuku menggeleng lalu mengelus rambutku dengan sayang.

"...Seharusnya sebelum menari kau lari pagi dulu sebagai pemanasan." Katanya dengan senyum seorang ibu.

Hah? Gak salah dengar?

"Jadi, setelah ini kau lari pagi dulu. Kemudian cepat kembali untuk meneruskan latihanmu sampai waktu berangkat sekolah, ya?" ujarnya dengan senyum yang sama. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berkata lagi.

Aku bengong mendengar kata-katanya. Lari pagi untuk kemudian menari lagi? Kupikir aku akan disuruh istirahat atau apa.

"AAARGHH!" kubiarkan teriakanku menggema di lorong selagi aku berlari ke kamarku dan melepas _kimono_ tariku dengan kesal. Bahkan aku gak mau repot-repot memperhatikan nenekku yang menatapku dengan kaget.

"RHYTHM, TEMARI, BANGUN!" teriakku di samping kedua Shugo Tama mereka sambil memakai celana kargo pendek ungu dan kaos hitam polosku. Mereka kemudian keluar dari sana dengan kaget sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Kenapa, _bro_! Ada gempa, ya?!" seru Rhythm sambil mengucek matanya.

"Paling-paling Nagi kesal karena disuruh lari pagi." Komentar Temari sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Bagus kalau sudah tahu," ujarku lalu menyambar sepatu _skate_ hitamku dengan tangan kiri dan menyambar kedua Charaku dengan tangan kanan. "Ayo ikut!" perintahku.

"W−Wagi! Sewidaknya wiwarkan kwami cucwi mwuka duwu~!" protes Temari dengan suara gak jelas. Mungkin mulutnya tertutup kepalan tanganku.

"Oh, _gomen_, _ne._" Kubiarkan mereka berdua lepas dan berfokus untuk memakai sepatuku, "_OKAA_-_SAN_, AKU BERANGKAT LARI PAGI, NIH!" teriakku agar didengar ibuku lalu lari keluar dan membanting pintu depan.

"Hei, _bro_, tunggu!" panggil Rhythm lalu menyusulku bersama Temari.

"Ibumu bisa marah gara-gara kau begitu, lho!" tegur Temari dengan wajah seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang mengomeli anaknya.

"Huh, biar saja dia marah. Paling-paling cuma uang jajanku saja yang dipotong." Sahutku lalu mulai berlari ke arah taman. Tapi, telepon genggamku berdering dan memaksaku berhenti.

Siapa coba yang menelepon pagi-pagi begini? "Halo!" bentakku pada orang yang meneleponku.

Lalu terdengar suara isak tangis dari seberang sana. Untuk sejenak kupikir orang ini mau menakut-nakutiku, tapi kemudian orang itu berbicara di sela isakannya,

"Huk−huu... Nagi-_chi_ membentak Yaya..." gumam suara anak perempuan.

"Yaya-_chan_? Sebenarnya apa−"

"HUWAAA!" tangisan Yaya pecah dan mengirimkan gelombang suara ultrasonik yang sepertinya melubangi gendang telingaku.

"Aw... Yaya-_chan_, maafkan aku. Aku gak bermaksud membentakmu." Ujarku di telepon sambil meraba telingaku yang untungnya masih utuh. Hanya ada bunyi aneh dari dalamnya.

"POKOKNYA NAGI-_CHII_ JAHAT SAMA YAYA! HUWAAA!" tukas Yaya yang malah bertambah keras tangisannya.

"Sudah, sudah. Nih, Yaya, kau makan permen saja." suara Kukai mengambil alih telepon. Kemudian suara tangisan Yaya berhenti, dan di latar terdengar dia berteriak '_arigatou_' dengan girang.

Suatu perubahan suasana yang cepat, bahkan aku sampai gak bisa bicara apa-apa.

"Hei, teman. Kenapa marah-marah?" ujar Kukai.

Bagus, sekarang mereka pasti mengira aku tukang memarahi anak kecil.

"Maaf, Kukai-_kun_. Aku hanya sedang... banyak pikiran." Jawabku memberi alasan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"Pesanku gak sampai? Seingatku aku memintamu untuk ke Royal Garden tadi," katanya lagi.

"Apa iya? Jam berapa kau mengirim pesan?"

"Jam 4."

Saat itu aku sedang menjalani sesi latihan nerakaku. Pantas saja aku gak tahu ada pesan darinya.

"Tadi aku sedang latihan menari." Jelasku.

Kukai tertawa kecil, "Oh, pantas kau marah-marah." Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun aku tahu dia sedang nyengir lebar.

"Jadi bisa ke Royal Garden sekarang?" Kukai lanjut bertanya.

Aku menghembuskan napas dengan lesu. "Latihanku bahkan belum selesai. Sekarang aku sedang disuruh lari pagi dulu... untuk kemudian menari lagi." Jawabku.

"Hmm..." gumam Kukai. "Ada pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahun Mashiro jam 12 malam ini di Royal Garden. Pastikan kau sempat kesini untuk membantu mengurus semuanya."

Oh, jadi itu maksudnya memintaku ke sana pagi-pagi begini. Aku ingat sekarang itu hari Kamis tanggal 5 Februari. Berarti tanggal lahirnya besok, ya? Aku baru tahu.

"Aku pasti kesana, tapi setelah aku selesai berlatih." Ujarku.

"Ya, santai saja. Tapi jangan bilang apa-apa kalau bertemu Mashiro." Kukai mengingatkanku. Dan kemudian entah kebetulan atau apa, bersamaan dengan itu seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang berlari kecil melewati persimpangan jalan.

Melihat ukuran tubuhnya yang sedikit... kurang, aku sudah tahu itu Rima.

"Baru saja dia lewat di depan mataku." Ujarku sambil tertawa kecil pada Kukai.

"Oh, ya? Dia gak ke arah sini, 'kan?!" tanya Kukai panik.

"Gak, dia ke taman. Sedang lari pagi juga." Jawabku menenangkan temanku yang kadang-kadang terlalu berlebihan itu.

Kudengar Kukai menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah, sepertinya dia mendengarkan apa yang kusuruh saat aku meneleponnya."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, kebiasaan kalau aku heran, "Kupikir dia gak peduli apa yang disuruh orang?" tanyaku.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Ya sudah, selamat bermesraan, deh." ujar Kukai. Kudengar suara tawa yang ditahan sebelum sambungan telepon terputus.

Apa maksudnya, tuh? Dia pikir aku dan Rima pacaran?

"Memangnya kau menolak kalau pacaran dengan Rima?" kata Rhythm sambil menyentil telingaku.

"Jangan berisik!" seruku sambil melanjutkan lari pagiku menuju taman, dan juga berusaha agar wajahku yang memerah gak sempat terlihat olehnya.

Seorang Chara bisa membaca pikiran, dan itu terkadang menyebalkan.

**Rima's POV**

**06.00 a.m**

"Ukh, sudah kuduga lari pagi adalah keputusan yang buruk..." keluhku dengan duduk bersandar pada ring basket sambil mencoba mengembalikan nafasku yang hampir habis.

"Rima-_chan_, kita baru sampai di taman, lho." Kata Kusukusu yang dari tadi sibuk berlatih akrobat.

Aku memicingkan mataku karena komentarnya itu, "Aku tahu itu." Gumamku kesal.

Kuakui, aku adalah remaja 13 tahun yang lemah soal olahraga. Tapi gak kusangka hanya berlari ke taman saja sudah membuatku gak berdaya. Aku gak habis pikir, bagaimana para atlet bisa tahan saat mereka berolahraga?

"Mungkin karena irama nafasmu saat berlari gak teratur." Suara seseorang dari belakangku yakin bahwa pagi ini bisa jauh lebih buruk lagi.

"Kepala ungu, kau membuntutiku, ya?" tanyaku dengan nada sedingin mungkin setelah melihat orang itu yang ternyata Nagihiko Fujisaki, si _crossdresser_ berkepala ungu.

Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya setelah mendengar kata-kataku tadi, "Yang suka membuntuti orang itu Ikuto, bukan aku." katanya ikut-ikutan bernada dingin.

"Kusukusu, ayo pulang." Perintahku pada Charaku. Kusukusu kelihatan kecewa karena dia masih ingin bermain bersama Temari dan Rhythm, tapi akhirnya dia menurut dan berpamitan pada mereka.

Aku gak mau dilihat orang berduaan dengan Nagihiko. Lebih baik aku tersandung dan−

Oh ya, tebakan kalian benar. Sekarang aku benar-benar tersandung oleh batu yang gak kulihat saat aku berlari, dengan lutut lebih dulu. Dan sakitnya itu minta ampun.

"Aargh! Tadi batu ini gak ada di sini!" teriakku kesal sekaligus membiarkan rasa marah karena sakit keluar bersama teriakanku. Dan melirik ke lututku, benar saja. Luka cukup besar yang di aliri oleh darah menodai celanaku yang robek.

Benar, pagi ini bisa lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Dan itu gara-gara cowok menyebalkan yang tiba-tiba datang tadi.

"Lebih memilih tersandung dan terluka dari pada harus berduaan denganku? _Kami_-_sama_ mendengar doamu." Komentar Nagihiko menghampiriku dan mencoba menggulung celanaku.

"Eh, sedang apa kau?! Tolong, ada orang mesum!" aku berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya dari kakiku dan berteriak sekencang mungkin.

Nagihiko buru-buru menutup mulutku dengan tangannya, "Apa-apaan kau ini! Aku mencoba menolongmu!" katanya menatapku tajam. "Ini bisa infeksi," gumamnya.

"Biar saja! Tolong−aw!" teriakanku terhenti karena lututku terasa perih dan dingin. Nagihiko menyiramnya dengan air dari botol yang dibawanya, lalu membalutnya dengan saputangannya kemudian menggulung celanaku sampai ke atas lutut.

"Lebih baik 'kan rasanya?" tanyanya tersenyum padaku.

Memang, rasa perihnya sedikit berkurang, "Tapi tetap saja sakit." Sahutku sambil cemberut.

"Kau manusia, bukan robot. Tentu saja sakit." Balasnya. "Bisa jalan, gak?" katanya sambil membantuku berdiri dengan berpegangan dengan bahunya.

"Kucoba dulu," kakiku berusaha melangkah, tapi rasa perih karena lukaku tertarik membuatku mengurungkan niatku. "Perih." Kataku sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Haah..." Nagihiko menghembuskan napas, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia berjongkok di depanku. "Ayo." Katanya.

"Ayo kemana?"

Sekali lagi dia menghembuskan napas, "Katanya kakimu perih. Naik ke punggungku." Perintahnya.

"A−aku... y−yang benar saja!" seruku keras, dan entah kenapa merasa sedikit aneh. Digendong Nagihiko...? Wajahku rasanya terasa panas karena memikirkannya.

"Rima-_chan_ malu." Ujar Kusukusu riang.

"Aku gak malu!" bantahku keras-keras.

"Kalau kau gak malu, cepat naik." Nagihiko berkata dengan gak sabar.

Ugh, dasar. Aku gak mau dipermalukan begini. Rima Mashiro bukanlah orang yang gampang tersipu, apalagi dengan cowok seperti si kepala ungu ini.

Dengan wajah super dingin andalanku aku melangkah menaiki punggung Nagihiko, tapi tetap saja rasanya aneh.

Dan entah kenapa perasaan aneh melandaku begitu aku menyentuh tubuhnya. Tapi rasanya sepertinya... menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba saat Nagihiko mulai berdiri, aku merasa tubuhnya gemetar, "Kenapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Dingin." Sahutnya pelan lalu mulai berjalan. Kudengar kedua Charanya dan Kusukusu tertawa untuk alasan yang gak kuketahui.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu lari pagi." Katanya saat kami sudah meninggalkan taman.

"Memang aku gak pernah lari pagi." Jawabku datar. "Kau sendiri, kenapa membuntuti orang dengan pura-pura lari pagi?" aku balas bertanya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan Ikuto." Katanya dengan nada kesal. Bagus, satu poin untukku hari ini karena sudah membuatnya kesal. Biasanya dia terus yang membuatku kesal.

"Kau gak ke Royal Garden? Yang lainnya ada di sana, melakukan entah apa." Kataku teringat para _Guardian_ yang secara aneh sudah ada di sana pagi-pagi begini.

"Kau sudah tahu?!" serunya terkejut.

"Tahu apa?" tanyaku curiga. Memang benar, mereka merencanakan sesuatu dan gak mau aku mengetahuinya.

Nagihiko terlihat mencari kalimat yang tepat sebelum menjawab, dan semakin menambah kecurigaanku, "Ah, lupakan saja. Lagipula, kenapa kau lari pagi hari ini?" tanyanya menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mencoba mengubah pembicaraan."

"Kalau begitu jawab saja."

Dasar keras kepala... "Aku disuruh Kukai lewat telepon genggam Amu. Dari situ aku tahu para _Guardian_ berkumpul di Royal Garden." Jawabku akhirnya mengalah.

Samar-samar sepertinya aku mendengar Nagihiko menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Dasar Kukai'. Oh, jadi dia ikut menyimpan rahasia juga? Baiklah, aku juga gak mau tahu, kok.

Jadi, aku berhenti bicara dengannya sampai akhirnya kami tiba di jalan depan rumahku. Lalu aku melihat mobil milik papa terparkir di samping mobil mama di halaman depan.

Papa berkunjung? Tumben, biasanya hanya hari minggu dia ke sini.

"Kelihatannya ada yang berkunjung, Rima-_chan_." ujar Nagihiko menatap rumahku.

"Iya, itu papanya Rima-_chan_. Pasti dia membawa hadiah ulang−ufh!" aku buru-buru menutup mulutnya agar kata-katanya tertelan lagi.

"Hadiah ulang?" tanya Nagihiko. Sepertinya dia mendengar ucapan Kusukusu, dan hal yang gak kuinginkan di dunia ini adalah Nagihiko yang tahu hari ulang tahunku.

"Ehm... ya, hadiah ulangan! Kemarin nilaiku bagus, dan papaku berjanji memberikan hadiah." Ujarku lumayan mulus juga. Nagihiko pun sepertinya puas dengan jawabanku.

"Ya sudah, ayo jalan. Kau mau meninggalkan gadis yang gak bisa berjalan di tengah jalan?" perintahku sambil mengetuk kepalanya.

"Setidaknya bilang terima kasih," Gerutunya kemudian menurunkanku di depan pintu. "Oke, sampai jumpa di sekolah." Katanya tersenyum.

"Kalau bisa jangan, deh." balasku lalu masuk dan membanting pintu di depannya.

Dalam hati aku tertawa puas, tapi situasi di dalam membuat segala kesenanganku lenyap. Papa dan mama sedang bertengkar di ruang keluarga. Mereka langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara langkahku.

"Dari mana saja kau?!" bentak papa.

"A−aku lari pagi..." jawabku takut-takut. Lalu dia berjongkok dan memperhatikan luka di lutuku. Kemudian dia berpaling lagi pada mama dan berteriak padanya,

"Lihat, karena kau tak becus menjaga anak, Rima terluka!"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara! Rima hanya luka kecil, dan bagus kalau dia mau lari pagi." Balas mama gak kalah keras.

"Luka kecil?! Bisa saja lain kali dia terluka parah, atau dia diculik lagi−"

"CUKUP, KALIAN BERDUA!" teriakku yang membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke arahku. Kali ini mereka yang harus mendengarkanku.

"Kalian benar-benar orangtua yang menyebalkan!" bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, airmataku mengalir deras tanpa bisa kubendung.

"Kupikir kalian bertemu karena hari... ah, lupakan saja!" aku berlari menuju kamarku, tapi sialnya luka di lututku terasa sakit dan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan.

"RIMA!" kedua orangtuaku menghampiriku dan berusaha membantuku berdiri. Tapi kutepis tangan mereka. Aku muak pada mereka yang hanya peduli padaku ketika aku terluka.

"Jangan dekati aku! Lanjutkan saja pertengkaran kalian sampai puas!" seruku pada mereka, gak peduli itu sopan atau bukan.

Dengan susah payah aku menaiki tangga menuju kamarku dan membanting pintunya dengan marah. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke kasurku dan berusaha menghapus airmata yang sialnya keluar.

Aku benci saat aku menangis, itu membuatku terlihat lemah.

Aku melihat Kusukusu yang menatapku khawatir tanpa senyuman, "Rima-_chan_... sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan wajah bodoh, ya?" katanya pelan.

Sedikit banyak, perkataannya berhasil mengembangkan seulas senyum tipis di bibirku. Kusukusu balas tersenyum dan kemudian duduk disampingku sambil mengusap dahiku.

Samar-samar suara pertengkaran kedua orangtuaku terdengar olehku, dan kalimat yang kudengar benar-benar semakin menambah kesedihanku;

"Itulah alasanku menuntut hak asuh anak darimu. Kau tak pantas mengasuh Rima! Ibu macam apa kau ini?!" suara papa membentak mama. Kemudian suara pintu dibanting mengakhiri semuanya

Sekarang, cuma suara tangisan mama yang mengisi keheningan.

Dan aku pun menangis meraung-raung di bawah bantalku. Segala beban, kemarahan, emosi negatif apapun hanya ingin kukeluarkan saat ini. Sampai akhirnya rasa lelah menguasai kesadaranku dan membuatku tertidur.

**Nagihiko's POV**

**11.00 p.m  
**

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Yaya. Tangannya yang ditempeli oleh potongan kertas kecil ditepuk –tepukkan dan membuat kertas itu terbang kemana-mana.

"Yaya-_chan_, jangan begitu!" tanganku menghalau kertas-kertas yang sebagian menghampiriku. Kemudian mataku dengan teliti mengecek daftar apa-apa saja yang sudah dibeli.

Balon, pita, kado, kue... semua sudah. Tinggal menunggu Putri Es yang berulang tahun itu muncul.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Rima-_chan_ datang?" tanyaku pada siapapun yang mau menjawab.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu, kau 'kan sekelas dengannya. Sudah beritahu dia untuk datang belum?" Utau bertanya balik.

Pertanyaan Utau membuatku bingung, "Bukannya kalian minta aku untuk jangan bilang apa-apa?"

"Aargh!" gerutu Utau keras-keras. "Tuh, 'kan? Ini pasti gara-garamu, Kukai!" omelnya pada Kukai.

"Kenapa aku? Justru aku minta Fujisaki untuk diam karena tadi dia bertemu Mashiro pagi-pagi!" tukas Kukai gak mau disalahkan. "Lagipula, harusnya siapapun memberitahunya kalau bertemu dengannya di sekolah." Tambahnya lagi.

"Tapi dia gak masuk hari ini, Kukai-_kun_." Kataku. Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka padaku dengan kaget.

"Serius?" tanya Kukai.

"Iya. Dia gak masuk tanpa keterangan." Sahut Amu. Memang, aku dan dia pun juga mencarinya tadi waktu di sekolah.

Sejenak keheningan melingkupi Royal Garden setelah ucapan Amu tadi. Dan teriakan Kukai yang pertama terdengar;

"Ah, gagal, deh!" Kukai mengekspresikan kekesalannya dengan menendang batu ke luar. "Ini tinggal satu jam lagi, lho!" tambahnya dengan wajah merana.

"Nagihiko, ini tanggung jawabmu membawa _chibi_ ke sini," ujar Utau mendekatiku sambil memberikan tatapan memaksa.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Lakukan saja!" serunya sambil menarikku berdiri dari kursiku dan mendorongku keluar dari Royal Garden. "Jangan kembali tanpa _chibi_ bersamamu!" katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan mengusirku. Aku pergi tanpa berani bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Apa-apaan sih cewek itu? Seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruh orang!" gerutu Rhythm begitu kami mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli _softdrink_.

"Untung kau bicara begitu di sini. Kalau saja Iru mendengarmu, entah sudah jadi apa kau sekarang." Ujar Temari sambil bergidik membayangkan kekejaman Iru kalau sudah menyangkut pemiliknya itu.

"_Arigatou_." Ucapku sambil menerima kembalian dari kasir laki-laki yang kelihatannya seumur denganku itu. "Nih, bantu bawain belanjaannya." Perintahku sambil menyodorkan plastik belanja pada kedua Charaku.

"Yang benar saja, itu 'kan berat!" mereka berseru gak setuju.

"Isinya cuma makanan ringan, kok. Kalian berdua bisa membawanya." Kataku tetap menyodorkan plastik itu.

"Tidak mau. Nanti _kimono_-ku kotor." Ujar Temari sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau gitu, sini _softdrink _-nya," Aku merebut gelas _softdrink_ yang dipegangnya bersama Rhythm. "Kalian 'kan gak membantu menghias Royal Garden tadi. Sekali-kali kerja, dong."

Mereka menggumamkan sesuatu padaku, tapi aku pura-pura gak dengar dan terus saja berjalan menuju rumah Rima. Dari kejauhan lampu rumahnya sudah terlihat olehku.

Kemudian, begitu aku mendekati gerbang rumahnya, samar-samar terdengar suara dua orang yang sedang berdebat. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara orang dewasa.

"Sepertinya orangtua Rima-_chan_ sedang bertengkar." Ujar Temari.

Kuputuskan untuk bersembunyi dulu di balik tembok. Aku gak mau mereka melihatku menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka. Kemudian telingaku menangkap pembicaraan mereka;

"Aku akan memanggil pengacaraku untuk mendapatkan Rima darimu!"

"Pengacaraku tak akan membiarkannya terjadi!"

Lalu sinar lampu mobil menyorot keluar, dan mobil yang tadi pagi kukenali sebagai milik ayah Rima meninggalkan rumah dengan mengebut. Seandainya aku gak bersandar di balik tembok ini, mungkin aku sudah terserempet.

"Siapa sih tadi? Dia hampir saja membunuhmu, Nagi!" teriak Temari sambil menatap dengan marah pada mobil itu.

"Nagihiko?"

"I−iya, Rima-_chan_?" aku menyahuti panggilan Rima dan buru-buru menyambar plastik belanja dari Charaku lalu keluar dari balik dinding.

"Bagus, Temari. Sekarang mungkin Rima-_chan_ menganggapku sebagai tukang menguping." Bisikku sambil menahan marah pada Temari. Temari menggumamkan permintaan maaf sebagai gantinya.

Sekarang Rima dan ibunya menatapku terpaku. Tentu saja, mereka pasti gak menyangka ada anak laki-laki menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik tembok.

Hanya raut wajah Rima saja yang seperti biasa, selalu menunjukkan wajah kesal kalau melihatku.

"Ah, ehm... _hontouni_ _gomennasai_, Mashiro-_san_. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguping." Ucapku dengan menunduk karena gak berani menatap ibu Rima. Lalu kudengar suara langkahnya mendekatiku, dan untuk sesaat aku takut dia akan mengusirku saat itu juga.

"_Daijoubu_, Nagihiko -_kun_. Lagipula kau sudah tahu ini bukan kali pertama kami bertengkar seperti ini." katanya sambil dengan lembut menyentuh bahuku. Pelan-pelan aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk memandangnya dan melihatnya tersenyum lemah.

Memang, aku dan Rima biasa pulang sekolah bersama-sama sejak kami lulus sekolah dasar, jadi ibunya sudah beberapa kali bertemu denganku. Dan sejak saat itu pula, sering kulihat, atau kudengar, orangtua mereka bertengkar.

Kemudian ibu Rima berpaling pada anak perempuannya dan memeluknya dengan terisak. Tapi wajah Rima sama sekali gak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

"Rima-_chan_, mama harus menemui pengacara mama sekarang. Mama yakin papamu pasti serius dengan ancamannya tadi." Katanya sambil mengelus kepala Rima.

"Terserah mama saja." ujar Rima datar. Ibunya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Rima dengan sedih, untuk kemudian masuk ke mobilnya tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

**Rima's POV**

Begitu mama meninggalkan rumah dengan mobilnya, kurasa ini saatnya untuk beralih pada cowok menyebalkan yang datang tanpa diundang ini.

"Apa gak aneh berdiri di balik tembok rumah orang pada jam selarut ini?" tanyaku dengan tangan di pinggang.

Nagihiko terlihat tersinggung, "Kau bicara seakan aku seorang penjahat." Katanya kesal.

"Siapa yang tahu? Ini sudah larut." Ujarku sambil mengibaskan rambutku yang panjangnya mulai menggangguku ke belakang.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan." Katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Perutku bereaksi mendengar kata makanan, dan aku ingat acara makan malamku bersama mama terganggu karena papa tiba-tiba kembali lalu mulai bertengkar lagi seperti tadi pagi.

Dan saat ini aku gak mau repot-repot menyalahkan perutku yang berbunyi tiba-tiba.

"Ada cokelatnya?" tanyaku.

"Mau _brownies_ atau _pie_ _chocobanana_?"

"Masuk." Kataku lalu membuka pintu depan dan membiarkannya masuk. "Mana?" aku menadahkan tangan begitu kami berdua duduk di sofa ruang tamu

"Apa bisa makan tanpa piring?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Ya ampun, ternyata rasa lapar bisa membuatku terlihat memalukan. Lalu dengan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah karena malu aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil piring dan sendok.

Karena gak sabar ingin mencicipi _brownies_ kesukaanku, aku berlari dari dapur. Nagihiko menggelengkan kepalanya begitu melihatku. "Ya, kau gak perlu mengambilkan piring untuk−"

Tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan menjadi gelap begitu Nagihiko bicara begitu. Dan luka di kakiku terasa sakit karena tertarik saat aku berlari, menyebabkan aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan wajah menghadap depan.

"Aduuh..." erangku meraba lutuku. Piring dan sendok yang tadinya di tanganku sekarang entah kemana. Kemudian aku menyadari kalau aku terjatuh di atas sesuatu yang empuk, tapi bukan sofaku...

"R−Rima-_chan_, bisa k−kau berdiri dulu?" suara Nagihiko terbata-bata. Aku juga mendengar suara napas para Chara yang tertahan.

Sial, rupanya aku jatuh di atas tubuhnya.

"KYAAA!" teriakku spontan lalu cepat-cepat menyingkir darinya. Tapi lututku tergesek oleh celana panjangnya dan membuatku kembali terjatuh ke pangkuannya.

"NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI! JANGAN BERANI-BERANI MENYENTUH TUBUHKU!" seruku sambil meronta-ronta untuk bangun, tapi lututku gak mengijinkanku dan malah memperburuk keadaan. Aku gak bisa bangun.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Ikuto! Diam dulu!" bentaknya sambil memegang tanganku yang memukul-mukulnya. Kemudian dengan hati-hati dia menarik tanganku dan membantuku bangun untuk duduk. "Kau gak punya lilin?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Coba kau cari, Kusukusu." Kataku yang dijawab 'iya'. Setelah itu para Chara pergi untuk mencari lilin atau semacamnya dan meninggalkan aku dan Nagihiko berdua saja.

Jujur saja, aku merasa aneh kalau duduk dengan Nagihiko di sebelahku, dan itu membuatku gelisah. Aku gak tahu apa pikirannya sama sepertiku sekarang, karena dia juga gak bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa sih, kesini?" tanyaku untuk memecahkan kebisuan.

Sejenak dia terdiam, "Aku mau mengajakmu ke Royal Garden." Katanya.

Oh, kalau begitu semuanya masuk akal, "Pesta kejutan ulang tahunku, ya?" tebakku.

Tanpa lampu pun aku tahu Nagihiko berpaling menatapku dengan terkejut, "Kau tahu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Habis, tengah malam begini kau mengajakku ke Royal Garden, dan tepat besoknya aku ulang tahun." Ujarku sambil mengelus lututku dengan hati-hati agar gak kena lukanya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi dengan luka seperti ini, mungkin mustahil. Kecuali kau mau menggendongku lagi." Ujarku tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Selama aku mengenalnya, itu hal termanis yang pernah dilakukannya padaku.

"Sebenarnya aku gak keberatan." Sahutnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku sedikit kaget.

" Iya. Tapi di kegelapan seperti ini kita akan salah belok." Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Mau gak mau aku tertawa. Dan kesediaannya untuk menggendongku lagi membuat perasaan hangat menjalari hatiku. Banyak sekali hal-hal baik darinya yang baru kuketahui setelah kami lulus sekolah dasar.

Dan kuakui, sedikit banyak, aku merasa beruntung mengenalnya.

"Jadi, apa lukamu itu alasanmu gak masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanyanya. Tangannya sejenak menyentuh tanganku dan membuatku menariknya karena kaget. Seolah aliran listrik baru saja terjadi.

"Maaf," ujar kami bersamaan, lalu tertawa gugup. Dan bodohnya, juga bersamaan.

Untung saja di kegelapan seperti ini wajahku gak terlihat olehnya, karena tampangku pasti terlihat bodoh.

"Ehm, sebenarnya... aku tertidur saat pulang dari lari pagi tadi." Jelasku setengah jujur. Mana mungkin aku bilang aku menangis sampai tertidur?

"Gak perlu bohong." Ujarnya tepat di samping wajahku. Kurasakan nafasnya yang lembut menyentuh pipiku.

"Gak usah dekat-dekat," aku mendorongnya. "Janji jangan anggap aku lemah, oke?" pintaku.

"Kau perempuan paling kuat yang pernah kutemui." jawabnya

Aku sudah cukup lama mengenalnya untuk tahu dia berkata jujur. Dan hal itu menenangkanku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bercerita hal sebenarnya,

"Orangtuaku bertengkar. Yah, kau sudah tahu dan sering melihatnya." Kataku berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin.

"Dan sejauh ini, itu bukan hal yang bisa menghalangimu datang ke sekolah, 'kan?" Nagihiko terdengar gak percaya.

Aku mengangguk, meskipun gak bisa dilihat olehnya, "Memang, tapi kali ini mereka ribut soal hak asuh. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatku menangis sampai tertidur." Jelasku.

Emosiku terasa semakin gak terkendali begitu menceritakannya, sampai-sampai bahuku gemetaran.

"Aku bukan benda untuk diperebutkan! Aku ingin mereka jadi orangtua normal!" teriakku lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tanpa bilang apa-apa, Nagihiko tiba-tiba menarikku ke pelukannya. Tangannya dengan lembut mengelus kepalaku, "Menangislah, Rima. Keluarkan semua bebanmu. Kau gak perlu pura-pura kuat sekarang." Bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku gak mau repot-repot memprotesnya karena memanggilku tanpa _honorific_ dan pelukannya yang tiba-tiba. Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua rasa gak berdaya, kesedihan, dan kemarahan lewat airmataku yang seakan gak mau berhenti mengalir.

"Nagi, aku merasa gak berguna... aku khawatir apa kehadiranku di dunia inilah penyebab pertengkaran mereka," gumamku di sela tangis.

Nagihiko melepaskan pelukannya dan tanpa diduga... menciumku. Aku gak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menemukan bibirku di kegelapan seperti ini.

Yang kupikirkan hanya perasaan ajaib yang menghapuskan semua kesedihan dalam sekejap begitu aku memejamkan mata untuk menghayati momen ini. Entah kenapa gak terlintas keinginan untuk lepas darinya.

Karena, rasanya tepat sekali tindakan Nagihiko sekarang ini...

Semua terus seperti ini sampai kami kehabisan napas lalu sedikit menjauh. Di kegelapan seperti ini kurasakan mata Nagihiko menatap langsung ke mataku.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau khawatir tentang perjalanan hidupmu," katanya. "Itu perjalanan panjang, Rima. Terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan seperti itu. Itu bukan salahmu." Lanjutnya dan aku yakin sekarang dia tersenyum, karena aku juga tersenyum karena kata-katanya.

"Masuk akal, Tuan Motivator," Ujarku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau memanggilku tanpa _honorific_." Tambahku berusaha terdengar kesal.

"Dan tadi kau memanggilku Nagi."

Aku tertawa kecil, "Yah, mungkin itu jadi impas."

"Kami kembali!" seru Kusukusu sambil membawa lilin bersama Temari dan Rhythm.

"Apa yang kami lewat−"

Jam bandul antik yang diletakkan di seberang sofa berdentang, menandakan jam 12 malam tepat dan memotong kalimat Rhythm.

"Jam 12! Selamat ulang tahun, Rima-_chan_!" ujar Kusukusu riang lalu mencium pipiku.

Perbuatannya membuatku tertawa lalu menciumnya balik. "Terima kasih, Kusukusu. Terima kasih karena selalu bersamaku selama 3 tahun ini." Kataku, dan sebutir airmata kembali menetes melewati pipiku.

Tapi, itu airmata bahagia.

Nagihiko turun dari sofa untuk mengambil plastik belanja yang dibawanya, juga sendok dan piring yang ternyata jatuh gak jauh dari sofa.

"Naiklah, Rima-_chan_." Katanya sambil berjongkok membelakangiku.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Naik dulu." Perintahnya. Aku menurut dan melingkarkan kakiku di pinggangnya saat aku naik dan digendong olehnya. Kemudian dia membuka pintu depan dan berjalan menuju teras yang kerennya, diterangi cahaya bulan.

Dia menurunkanku dengan hati-hati lalu mendudukkanku di sampingnya. Chara kami menyusul dengan membawa lilin

Langit malam dihiasi bintang-bintang benderang, dan juga bulan purnama yang di saat mati listrik begini, cahayanya menerangi sekeliling. Untuk saat ini aku bersyukur sedang mati listrik, karena aku dapat menikmati keindahan seperti ini.

Nagihiko mengeluarkan _blackforrest_ dari plastik belanja, kemudian membuka bungkusnya dan menaruhnya di piring, "Boleh aku minta lilinnya, Kusukusu?" tanyanya.

"Ini." Kusukusu lalu memberikan lilin itu pada Nagihiko yang dimatikannya dulu. Kemudian dia menancapkannya ke tengah-tengah _blackforrest_ dan menyalakannya lagi.

"Ucapkan permintaanmu, Rima-_chan_." katanya tersenyum padaku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang melihat perbuatannya, dan tiba-tiba mataku mulai berair, "Nagi, ya ampun..." gumamku dengan rasa kagum.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rima-_chan_."

Tanpa peduli airmataku yang menggenang, aku menutup mata dan bergumam dalam hati;

Semoga aku dan Nagi terus seperti ini.

Lalu, kutiup lilin itu dengan segenap perasaanku.

**Epilogue**

**Normal POV**

**12.30 a.m**

"Nagi,"

"Kau memanggilku Nagi tiga kali."

"Masa bodoh. Lebih singkat buatku," tukas Rima sambil memotong kue _blackforrest_ dengan sendok. "Kau mau, gak?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan sendok itu ke wajah Nagihiko.

"Kena mukaku, _baka_!" seru Nagihiko kesal. "Kau mau menyuapiku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Rima menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat, dan seulas rona merah muncul di pipinya, "Buka saja mulutmu." Sahutnya lalu menyuapkan kue.

Nagihiko mengunyah kue itu perlahan-lahan. Mereka berdua terus saling menyuapi sampai kue itu habis. Kemudian mereka memandang langit yang memancarkan keindahannya tanpa bicara.

Nagihiko menatap perempuan yang dulu sangat membencinya. Siapa sangka mereka berdua akan berakhir saling menyuapi di hari ulang tahunnya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu jawabannya.

Yang dia tahu, Rima Mashiro bukanlah perempuan dingin dan kasar. Dia manis dan berhati lembut begitu kau meluangkan waktu untuk mengenalnya.

Lalu dengan segenap keberanian, Nagihiko menggenggam tangannya. Rima menoleh dan tersenyum manis.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Nagihiko akhirnya mengakui.

"Aku tahu."

"Masa'?"

"Setelah semua ini, aku tahu." Rima tertawa kecil sambil mengelus rambut Nagihiko.

"Kami ikut senang!" seru Kukai yang entah bagaimana muncul bersama para _Guardian_ dan Utau sambil menyorotkan senter pada mereka.

"Bagus. Kami menunggu kalian di Royal Garden, dan kalian asyik seperti ini." katanya sambil nyengir lebar.

Nagihiko dan Rima saling berpandangan dan tersenyum, "Kalau kami ke sana, hal ini gak akan terjadi." Kata mereka bersamaan.


End file.
